Oh Canada
by you.and.only.you
Summary: Spencer brings Ashley home for a couple weeks. Too bad her parents don't know they're dating
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

_I walked up the steps to the house, anxious to get out of the LA heat. I stopped at the top step and looked up at it, a huge grin on my face. _

_"Come on Spence, let's get you moved in!" said my dad as he walked up behind with, several boxes stacked in his arms. _

_I looked at him, my mom and Glen, the grin not fading away as I unlocked the door for the first time. A few months ago while I was applying to University my parents were expecting me to stay in the province of Ontario, Canada. They had really wanted me to live at home, but they figured they'd be able to handle be being a couple hours drive away. So when my acceptance from UCLA came, I never dreamed they'd actually let me go there, I mean, it was a five hour flight back home, with another hour of driving to get to the city of Hamilton. But when they saw my face as I opened the letter, they knew it'd break my heart if I didn't go, it was the school of my dreams. Unfortunately residence dorms on campus filled up and we had to find a house or apartment near the school. We settled on the one I was standing in front of now. It was a fair sized house with two rooms and 3 bathrooms, two on the mainfloor and one upstairs with the two bedrooms. I hadn't met my housemate yet, but I was hoping we were going to get along, I mean I was spending an entire school year living with her, possibly our whole time at UCLA seeing as my parents planned on having me stay here all four years. _

_I snapped back from my thoughts as Glen pushed past me, tossing the contents of his arms aside and looking around the house. I rolled my eyes and picked up what he dropped. _

_"Sweet place Spencer, if you're housemate's cute I think I might be coming around to visit" he said with a smirk. _

_I rolled my eyes and followed my parents up the stairs and to my room where the heavier items had already been put. I dropped the things I was carrying and walked around, turning to look at my parents. My dad was looking out the window and at the passing cars. My mom was fighting back tears and she took my bedspread from it's bag. _

_"Mom, I can do that, you should relax until you head back to the airport" I said, walking towards her. _

_"No Spence, I just want to make your bed, *sniff* its the last time I'm going to get to for awhile" she said, trying to keep her composure. _

_"Awe mom, come on!" I said, hugging her. _

_It took some time but my room was all unpacked and looked a little more like me, causing me to smile. The hot pink blankets and sheets on my bed picked up on the random pink in my curtains and carpet. My dresser was now filled and lined with pictures and random momentos from home. The desk sitting in a corner was covered with books, my computer, printer and some other school reated stuff. My parents and Glen were downstairs, unpacking some random things it'd brought for the kitchen and such. I walked out of my room and glanced into my roommate's room, it looked like she had been here yesterday and brought a load of stuff, her black and purple bed spread, CDs, DVDs, a guitar were amoung the things sprawled around the room. There were spaces left on shelves and the desk that gave the impression she was bringing some stuff with her today. I walked out and pranced downstairs to join my family before hearing a rattling at the door, a sign someone was trying to unlock it. I suddenly became aware of the butterflies filling it and I realized just how nervous I was to meet this housemate. _

_"Relax Spencer, I'm sure you'll love her!" my mom said, putting an arm on my shoulder. _

_Just then the door open, revealing a girl in tight jeans and a short, faded band t-shirt. Her hair was a rich brown, with pink streaks in her bands, it hung in loose curls around her face and her deep brown eyes. She had a huge grin on her face as she dropped the boxes in her hand and skipped over to me. _

_"Spencer? I'm Ashley, Ashley Davies" she said in a happy tone. _

_I smiled and shook her hand and introduced her to my family. My parents and Glen hung out for a little while to get us settled and get to know Ashley, who they seemed to love which was an excellent bonus. She told us all about her rockstar dad, Raife Davies, who insisted she move into a student house to meet new people and seperate herself from the Hollywood maddness that circled her father. I told her all about living in Canada and some of my friends, I had a feeling we were going to be best friends._

I looked out the window of the lane as the captain announced our descent. _Home at last _I thought to myself. I turned to my best friend and girlfriend, Ashley, a huge smile plastered across my face.

The plane jarred as the wheels touched down on the runway and I suddenly realized how tightly I was holding Ashley's hand.

"Nervous Spencer?" she asked with a smile.

I nodded, partially because I wasn't a fan of flying, and partially because I had no clue how to tell my parents that the best friend I was bringing home for my two week visit was also my girlfriend. How were my friends here in Hamilton going to react when they found out their previously boy-crazy friend Spencer Carlin was a lesbian....with a totally hot girlfriend. I'd never considered myself a lesbian, but as things progressed with Ashley, I started to fall in love. She was openly gay, although not so much when my family was around, seeing as my mother was fairly religious and wouldn't exactly approve. Ever since she made her move and kissed me a few months ago, everything fell into place and I knew it was right.

Ashley leaned over me to look out the window, a look of awe on her face.

"Spencer! There's snow on the ground!" she said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes, our school was closed for two weeks because of a strike so I decided to head home and bring Ashley along too, since it was the middle of January there was a think blanket of snow outside, something you don't see looking out the window in LA.

"Yeah Ash, its winter you dork" I said with a playful smile.

"Thanks for that, but I've never seen snow before, I mean on TV and stuff yeah but never up close and personal!" she said, still excited.

We made our way off the plane and to the luggage carousal; Ashley grabbed her designer leather suitcase and snatched my pink leopard print suitcase before I could grab it.

"I've got it babe" she said with a flirty smile as she looked back at me.

I felt my cheeks flush as I looked down. Ashley had these amazing eyes. They were the dark brown and pure, almost as if you could see into her soul through them. And that smile, oh my gosh, it was to die for, the way her nose crinkled and she bit her tongue just a little bit.

"You're too easy Spence" she added with a chuckle.

"You're one to talk" I added, trying to make a comeback.

"Oh wow, that one hurt" she said, bumping me with her hip.

We looked at each other and smiled. I couldn't get over the way she looked at me; she gave me a look that mirrored the way I felt, like we were the only two people in the room. It was so easy to get lost in those eyes of hers....

"SPENCER! ASHLEY! OVER HERE!"

I reluctantly looked away from Ashley's eyes to see my parents and brother waving us down...it was a little embarrassing really.

"Let the fun times begin" I said with a smile, and I took off towards my family, Ashley in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm new to this whole fanfiction writing deal so i'm just getting myself used to the site and such. I've already gotten some reviews which proves how awesome and active the users on the site are! I'm in univeristy so sometimes I'll update every day or so, maybe even more than that, but sometimes there will be a bit of a break between updates just because of school, let me know what you think! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"Welcome to Chez Carlin Ms. Davies" my father said, as he brought in our bags.

"Mr. C, I could've brought in my own bags" said Ashley said with a smile.

"Nonsense Ashley, you're own guest and Arthur is more than capable of bringing them in" said my mom.

My dad looked at her with a smile and a head shake. Glen would've been some help with the whole bringing in the bags deal, but he conveniently had to go after picking Ashley and I up.

"Why don't you girls go get settled in Spencer's room that is if Ashley doesn't mind sleeping there? We're short of a guest room" my mother said, pointing up the stairs.

Ashley tried her best to hold back a smirk, while I was trying to hide my suddenly red face from everyone.

"No problem Mrs. C, I don't mind" she said, masking her extreme pleasure.

"Come on Ash, I'll show you where we're crashing" I said, quickly pushing Ashley up the stairs and into my room.

As soon as the door was safely shut we both burst into hysterics. My parents weren't aware that they had just given their daughter a green light to sleep with her girlfriend, a bonus that would probably be taken away when they found out our secret.

"Well, let's have a little look around" said Ashley, having regained her composure.

"Yeah, this is my favourite place in the whole house, I guess because it's free from the whole parental control thing" I said, watching Ashley as she began to inspect my room.

Ashley carefully looked at the pictures I had lining my dresser and walls; I would have to add some of Ashley and I soon. She smiled as she saw the large pile of stuffed animals before flopping onto my queen size bed beside me. With my family gone all my attention was suddenly on Ashley. We were sitting mere inches apart. I could smell her intoxicating scent of vanilla, and as she inched her face closer to mine, the smell of her coconut lip gloss came into the mix. I brushed a stray strand of brown hair from her beautiful face and rested my forehead on hers as I closed my eyes.

"Six hours..." breathed Ashley.

I pulled away momentarily with a confused look on my face.

"What?" I asked, looking into those beautiful eyes.

A shy smile emerged on her lips and I swear she was starting to blush.

"Well with the flight and the drive here with your parents, it's been six hours since I've kissed you..." she mumbled, looking a little embarrassed.

"I can fix that" I said, gently bringing her face to mine.

The feel of her lips on mine never got old. They were incredibly soft and warm, and always gave me butterflies. I pulled away smiling, looking at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey missy, we've got 6 hours of kissing to catch up on" said Ashley, leaning in for another kiss.

This one was not quite as innocent as the last. Ashley leaned forward more and more, pushing me over until I was lying down with her on top of me. Her tongue slid against my bottom lip, begging for access into my mouth. I happily obliged and our tongues began a battle for dominance. My hands ran along her sides, sliding under her t-shirt and tracing patterns on her warm, toned stomach.

"Spencer, Ashley, come on down!" called my father from downstairs.

Ashley let out a sigh of disapproval before releasing me from under her. As she was getting up I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for just one more kiss, I mean, with my parents around, I didn't know when we were going to get any time to ourselves. Ashley smiled into my lips and pulled me off the bed without breaking the kiss, we remained attached at the lips as we walked to my door before breaking apart. I looked at her.

"I should tell them, shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Well yeah, but....I mean let's just have a couple days of peace. I'm willing to bet we're not going to be left alone together when you tell them, if you know, I haven't been dragged out of the house by my hair" she said with look of mock horror.

"You're SO dramatic" I said as I gave her a quick peck and opened the door.

Ashley pranced behind me, following me into the kitchen where my parents were getting a late breakfast ready. Our flight had landed at 7am so my family waited until Ashley and I got home to have a proper breakfast. My mom smiled at us and motioned for us to sit down by the plates filled with pancakes, bacon, eggs and so many other delicious looking things.

"I saw Mr. Dawson yesterday, you know, your old principle from high school. I mentioned you were coming home for a while what with a break and all and he suggested you girls pay a visit to the high school" said my mother between bites of bacon.

I noticed Ashley's slightly confused looking expression at the interaction my mom was referring to.

"I went to a private school; there were only 300 kids in the high school part of it, so it's pretty close knit. A lot of alumni come back and visit because even some of the teachers are worth catching up with. With the small classes you get closer to them....unless they're a total ass." I said to her, my mother giving me a scolding look for my brief use of profanity.

She nodded because her mouth too full to put her understanding into words.

"You girls should go today, you know introduce Ashley to your friends there and maybe set up some plans for later this week" my dad suggested.

"Sounds good to me" said Ashley, her mouth finally free of food.

We quickly finished our meal and ran back upstairs to get changed for the visit we were going to pay to my old school. After some deliberation, and a whole lot of distractions...courtesy of Ashley's constant reminders of not having any make out sessions for a whole 6 hours, we were ready to go. I settled with a pair of jeans, tank top with a pink cardigan over top and my brown uggs. Ashley went with black leggings, a long button down plaid shirt and a pair of black suede boots. We grabbed our coats and headed out the door, immediately assaulted by a chilling wind.

"Jeeze Spence, it's so cold!" Ashley said, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well Ash, it's winter AND we're in Ontario...hence the snow" I said with a smile, it would probably take this California girl some time to get used to the Canadian version of winter.

We hopped into my white GMC Acadia and I quickly started the engine, turning up the heat and the seat warmers. I laughed as Ashley tried to get as close as humanly possibly to the steady stream of warm air coming from the car.

"Oh man, you're ridiculous. It's not even that cold today" I said through chuckles.

Ashley just stared at me, her eyes saying what her lips were too cold to get out. I smiled and pulled out of the driveway. Within about 10 minutes were pulled into the school's driveway, past the large sign at the gates _King College: Offering Private Education for Junior Kindergarten to Grade 12_. We got a parking space relatively close to the door and sat in the car for a few moments. Ashley looked at the school, clearly impressed.

"Wow Spence, I thought I had it good, you know, what with the rock star dad" said Ashley.

I sighed and shook my head, resulting in an odd glance from Ashley.

"Sure it's nice, but a school like this brings out a whole lot of bitches" I said.

Ashley frowned momentarily before placing a kiss on my check, then my chin, then my jaw. I moaned in frustration, bringing a smile to her lips. I quickly moved my face, crushing my lips to hers, pulling her closer with my arms around her neck. I let her go and smiled at her, once again losing myself in those eyes. My smile faded as I saw some of my friends emerging from a door, waving us over.

We got out of the car and ran for the door. As soon as we were out of the cold I was pulled into a suffocating hug by two of my closest friends from high school. Even though they were a year below me I still saw them between classes and breaks last year.

"Chelsea, Carmen, this is my roommate and friend Ashley I was telling you guys about" I said, pulling Ashley closer to the other girls.

"Well, well, well, looks like King is being graced by a celebrity today" said Carmen, extending a hand.

Ashley smiled and shook it before doing the same to Chelsea. She was already feeling comfortable around them, and I was a little jealous that she was able to get along with people so easily. I was pretty shy so it took a little while for me to get the nerve to initiate conversation when meeting new people.

"Oh Spence, wait until you see Aiden, he was practically dying of excitement when he heard you were back in town. I swear, if he wasn't doing an extra year of high school instead of graduating with you, he would've followed you all the way to California" said Chelsea as we began walking.

"Sorry, but...who's Aiden?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, he's Spencer's ex boyfriend, although he's having a tough time accepting the ex part" said Carmen, with a wink towards me.

Aiden and I had dated all through high school. He asked me to the first dance in grade nine and we stayed together until our senior year. When he decided he was going to have to do an extra year to bring up his marks if he wanted to go to a good school, we broke up because of the distance between here and LA. He never really accepted the fact and was constantly trying to get me back through gifts in the mail, emails, letters, etc.

"Yeah, well, that ship has sailed, he's not my type anymore" I said with a smirk.

"Spence, Aiden is everyone's type, he's gorgeous!" Chelsea said with a dreamy look.

"How about you go after him then, its win-win" I said shoving her.

Just then my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and saw a message from Ashley. I looked at her, with a 'what are you doing' sort of look. She glanced at my phone, signalling me to read it.

_Is he more gorgeous than me? Because I don't deal well with competition for my girl_

Carmen and Ashley were a little ways ahead of us, discussing the 'perfection of Aiden's body' so I gently took Ashley's hand and leaned in by her ear.

"No one comes close to being as gorgeous as you" I whispered, blushing.

"I beg to differ, I mean my girlfriend is beyond beautiful" she whispered back, giving me a toothy grin.

"Come on you two! There are some more people who want to get their hands on you!" yelled Carmen.

I rolled my eyes and jogged forward, towing Ashley along with me. We saw some of my old teachers and a few of my other friends before Carmen and Chelsea had to go back to class. This left Ashley and I alone, walking until we found an empty classroom.

"Nice school, I'm a fan of the uniforms" Ashley said with a smirk.

The uniforms were plaid kilts, navy knee socks, dress shirts, ties and navy sweaters for the girls, whereas the boys wore the same except with grey pants and grey socks instead of kilts.

"Oh shut up. On the plus side I never had to worry about what to wear for school" I countered.

Ashley walked closer to the desk I was now sitting on with a lustful look in her eyes.

"I bet you looked mighty sexy in that uniform" she whispered as she reached me.

She placed her hand on my hips and stood between my legs that we hanging off the desk. I brushed a strand of hair from her eyes as I placed my arms around her neck. She placed a gentle kiss on my lips and smiled. I pulled her back again and kissed her, bringing her closer with my arms. She opened her mouth with a moan and my tongue slipped inside her warm mouth. The smell of her peppermint breath washed over me as I struggled to get her even closer to me. Her hands that were once around my waist were now creeping along my legs and dancing on my inner thigh, sending a shiver of pleasure through my body. My hands left her neck and rested on her chest as I gently squeezed her breasts through her shirt and bra. She pulled her mouth from mine and left a trail of kissed along my jaw before reaching my neck. I moaned in pleasure as Ashley began sucking and nibbling on my sensitive neck. My hands slowly left her chest and trailed down her abdomen and towards the top of her leggings and as I slipped my hand in them Ashley gently pulled away.

"Spence..." she said huskily.

I opened my eyes and looked at her as I bit my lip.

"I want our first time together to be special and I want to make sure you're ready" she said, gaining back the breath she'd lost.

I sighed and nodded. Although we lived together and have had multiple opportunities to have sex, it hadn't happened yet. In the beginning I just wasn't ready to, especially considering I was just starting to sort out my new found feelings. Now that I knew I was ready, Ashley wanted to make sure my first time with her, which would also be my first time with a girl, was special. I had no idea how she had so much self control. It took all I had not to go all the way any time we were alone together, which was usually every night.

She smiled and kissed me again, though her hands remained on my waist, no longer wandering over my body. I kissed her back, trying to ignore the aching I had for her hands to be some place a little farther south....

Suddenly, we heard the shuffling of feet the sound of voices coming from the hallway, signalling the period was over. I frowned and hopped off the desk, leading Ashley with me as we casually slipped out of the classroom and into the crowd in the halls.

"Yo Spence!"

I turned my head to see who had called me, and then I saw him. Over six feet of well build body, topped with windswept brown hair and blazing green eyes stood at the end of the hallway. Aiden. I bit my lip and glanced at Ashley, she tensed slightly but loosened as I squeezed her hand.

"So..that's Aiden? He's pretty good looking" she said, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I suppose, but I mean, I've seen hotter" I said as I bumped her with my hip.

She gave me an adorable signature smile, complete with crunched nose and walked with me towards the young man.

"Hey Aiden, umm, this is Ashley, she's here with me on my visit" I said, not really making eye contact with him.

He smiled in recognition at Ashley before looking back at me.

"Baby can we please talk, I mean, you hardly ever reply to my emails or take my calls" he said, a pang of worry in his voice.

Ashley shifted uncomfortable at the use of 'baby'. She didn't like him a sign of affection with me, I mean for obvious reasons. If the situation were reversed I'd probably feel the same way, although I don't know how well my composure would hold.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, it's just, there's nothing to talk about. We're done, I mean at first it was because of the distance thing but now it's because I just don't feel the same way I used to" I got out, finally making eye contact.

A hurt expression emerged on his face. He nodded and glanced down before turning around and walking away. I let out a sigh of relief and began walking the other way. Ashley patted my back gently, although I could tell she was trying to hide her pleasure with the exchange she'd just seen. My phone vibrated and I quickly got it out to read the message. It was from Aiden.

_You'll fall for me again Spencer Carlin, just you wait 3 _


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! So again thanks so much for the reviews! I'm starting to figure out the site a little more now, but I still have a ways to go before I totally know what I'm doing :P. This chapter and the next one are going to be a flashback, just to let you know how my version of Spashley came to be. I saw the question in a review and I kicked myself for not thinking of putting one in. The next chapter should be up shortly after this one. I have an essay due in less than 24 hours...but I feel this takes priority over it ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 3

_I woke up as a beam of sunlight came through my window. I groaned loudly, sure I was excited about being in LA, the only downside was the whole class thing. I got up and peered into Ashley's room....still out cold. Last night after my family left we didn't get to talk much. I was dead tired from the flight and moving in and she wasn't exactly a ball of energy either. We decided tonight was going to be our first official hangout session. I had no idea what we were going to do, but Ashley did have a bit more knowledge about LA than me, and when I say a bit I mean....well a lot. A snapped myself from my thoughts and headed off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for my first class. Once I was ready I gave myself a quick check in the mirror. I was wearing faded skinny jeans and a blue polo shirt with sneakers, nothing too over the top but not looking like i just rolled out of bed. _

_"Lookin' good Spencer" came a raspy voice from the door, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. _

_Ashley was leaning in the doorway, a casual smile on her face. She was wearing boy shorts and a t-shirt she had cut to show off her toned mid section and had clearly just gotten up. _

_"Shouldn't you be getting ready for class Ms. Davies" I said with a smirk. _

_"Well 'mom', my first class isn't for another couple hours, I just wanted to see my new housemate off on her first day" she said with a cheeky grin. _

_"Awe, I knew you cared" I said, squeezing past her to get to my backpack. _

_As our arms brushed my breath hitched, her skin was so soft and warm. I shook that from my mind, I didn't know where that came from but it was weird. It was sort of like the feeling I get when a cute guy does that...but whatever, no more weird thoughts. _

_"Yes well we Davies are known for our charm and thoughtfullness. So I'm thinking after class we'll meet up here and do movies and takeout, I'd say let's go out but I figured our first offical hangout should be in our new house" she said as she followed me to the door. _

_"Yeah sounds awesome, I'll be back at 3" I said fumbling with my keys. _

_"Ok, I'm not gonna be here until 4ish, so just shower or whatever to kill time"she said opened the door for me. _

_I nodded and said my goodbye and began the 10 minute walk to school._ _I swear I could feel her watching me, but that was probably just my imagination. I risked a glance and saw her leaning in the doorway, biting her lip nervously as she watched me go. _

_

* * *

_

_I came back from class and dropped my books in my room. So far I liked all my classes, my professors seemed nice and there didn't seem to be anyone overly annoying in my lectures. But all day I couldn't get Ashley off my mind. I tried reasoning with myself, I mean I hardly knew the girl and it was like I had a crush on her or something. But that couldn't be it, I liked GUYS, I dated GUYS, I slept with GUYS. I sighed as I got into something more comfortable as I tried to get this weird feeling off my mind. I tied my hair up in a high, messy ponytail and did a little look in the mirror once again. I had decided on black and pink boxers with a white tank top. Sastisfied, I headed to my desk to make a dent in the readings I had already been assigned. _

_About half an hour later I heard someone flop on my bed, a small smile appeared on my face. _

_"Ms Davies" I said without turning around. _

_"Ew, you make me sound old" she said. _

_I turned around to see her sprawled on my bed wearing short, black boxers and a faded band t-shirt, that, once again, she had cut to expose her abdomen. _

_"Yeah well, sue me" I said getting up with a stretch. _

_"Whatever dork, let's order some food and pick out some movies! It's housemate bonding time!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs. _

_As I felt her hand in mine I got that weird feeling again, sort of like a crush. It was different somehow, almost stronger, it felt amazing to have her hand in mine. Once again I forced myself out of my thoughts and turned to Ashley, who was now flipping through the phone book. _

_"I say we order Chinese, Pizza aaaaaaaaaand......more pizza!" she exclaimed, writing down the phone numbers. _

_"Can I ask what your logic behind ordering all that is?" I asked, looking over her shoulder. _

_"We have to figure out what's good around here, I mean if we just order one place we'll never know if there's anywhere that's better" she said, turning around. _

_I bit my lip nervously, we were now standing mere inches apart, I could hear her breathing and feel the warmth radiating off her body. _

_"I-uh-we should pick out a movie while we wait for food" I said, walking towards the living room. _

_I swear Ashley sighed, almost like she was disapointed. But that was probably just my imagination acting up, trying to fuel this weird crush I had for her. A few minutes later she followed me and sat on the ground beside me, flipping through the movies I had begun looking through. _

_"So, what kind of movie should we go for?" she asked. _

_"Please nothing scary, I mean, I can handle like PG-13 scary movies but nothing that will give me a heart attack" I said sheepishly. _

_"Well then I know which one we should go for" she said smiling, and she picked up a DVD and threw the ones on the floor back onto the shelf. _

_"Which one?" I asked, slowly getting up. _

_"It's a surprise, I promise you'll love it" she said grinning. _

_At that moment we heard a knock at the door, which meant our food was here, and Ashley ran to the door to pay, although I insisted on chipping in. "_

_"Well that was awkward. All three delivery guys were standing at the door, I swear it rivalled the tension between a UPS and a Fedex guy"she chuckled, bringing in the disgusting amount of food. _

_We sat on the couch and started eating, after a few minutes Ashley jumped up and put in the movie. As soon as the title hit the screen I screamed._


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_My eyes felt like they were popping out of my head as I looked at the TV, the screen said 'The Hills Have Eyes 2' in big letters. _

_"NO NO NO!! HELL NO!!" I screamed. _

_Ashley was in hysterics at this point, her eyes begining to water. _

_"Ash! What the hell!" I said. _

_"Awe Spence, don't be such a baby" she said, finally regaining her composure. _

_I pouted and crossed my arms, looking at the TV. Screenshots of the movie were moving around in the background, offering a bit of a preview to what I was going to have to sit through. Ashley suddenly jumped off the couch and jogged towards the kitchen. _

_"We forgot drinks!" she called back to me. _

_Ashley came back with a couple beers in her band, popping the top off of one and handing it to me. _

_"Oh so you think I have to be drunk to make it through this?" I said with a smirk. _

_"Oh Carlin, you caught me" Ashley said with a look of mock embarassment. _

_The truth was the only drinks in the house were water and alcohol. We didn't get a chance to go out shopping yet to get the stuff we still needed, and the only reason we had the drink we have is because Glen gave me some alcohol for a 'house-warming' present and Ashley brought her stash with her. The water was thanks to my mom, she had gone out when I was moving in and picked up a case. I took a swig from my beer and motioned for Ashley to start the movie, figuring I might as well get it over with. Ashley smiled and pressed play. I was thinking I was going to have time to ease myself into this movie....yeah right. The opening scene almost made me puke. By the time we were about half way through the movie I was latched onto Ashley's arm, screaming every 5 seconds. She paused the movie and looked at me with a smirk. _

_"Spence, in another 5 seconds you're gonna rip my arm off" she said with a laugh. _

_My face face instantly flushed a deep shade of red as I looked down and put my hands in my lap. Ashley chuckled and lifted up her arm. _

_"Come here you dork" she said. _

_I smiled and scooted closer to her as she draped her arm over my shoulders. She gave me a little squeeze and used her other arm to put my arms around her bare waist. _

_"My stomach will be able to handle that death grip of yours more than my arm" she said smiling. _

_I tried not to think about how badly I wanted to run my fingers over her toned stomach and went back to trying to focus on the movie. Ashley pressed play and we spent the rest of the movie...I'd call it cuddling, but it was more like me squeezing the life out of Ashley anytime there was a loud noise in the movie. _

_

* * *

_

The movie had ended a little while ago and now the stereo was playing quietly as Ashley and I sat on the couch, facing each other. A few moments ago we had been dancing around the room like fools, something we decided we were going to have to do more often because it was such a great way to destress. We were now just asking questions about one another and just talking about whatever came up.

"So do you have a pet polar bear? OH! Or do you have to take a snowmobile to school?" she asked.

"Yes, and after I take my sled dog team to get back to my igloo house" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, real funny Spence. Sooo, did you leave a guy back home" she asked.

"Well, we broke up before I came here because of the distance, but even if I stayed home I would've ended it, he's just not for me" I said with a shrug.

Ashley's expression was unreadable at that point as she sat in silence. Not wanting things to get awkward I decided to ask her the same thing.

"What about you? Does Ms Davies have a boy-toy?" I asked

Ashley smirked at me for a moment, opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, and closed it again before speaking.

"I'm not dating anyone right now, but if I was...let's just say it wouldn't be a guy" she said with a sly smile.

Oh so she was gay. I don't know why, but that made me feel relieved, almost excited. Ashley mistook my silence for a freak-out as she stared at me.

"Does that bother you?" she asked a little nervously.

"Not at all" I said with a smile.

* * *

_It had been about a month since our first movie night, which had now become a frequent occurance. I was sitting in my room going through my emails, checking to see if that girl from my english class had sent me her notes. Instead I found a message from Aiden._

_'Hey Spence, how's LA? I want to hear all about school and that Ashley girl you were telling me about. Love Aiden' _

_I sighed, I had only spoken and emailed him three times, but he had contacted me about 20 times. That boy could not take a hint sometimes. _

_"SPENCER! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE FOOL!" called Ashley from the kitchen. _

_"Keep your pants on I'm coming!" I yelled back. _

_"I can't keep that promise!" she retorted, I could hear the smile in her voice. _

_I skipped downstairs to see Ashley at the stove cooking...that was a first. _

_"You're cooking AND fully clothed, I never thought I'd see that" I said laughing. _

_"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Carlin" she said as she put the dinner on plates and turned around to reveal what it was. _

_"Kraft Dinner? Nice Ash" I said, getting up to get forks and cups. _

_"It's not my fault that neither one of us can cook" she remarked with a smile. _

_We sat in a comfortable silence as we ate our dinner and began to clear away all the dishes once we were done. As I was putting the last of the dirty dishes in the dishwasher Ash left for the living room and cranked up the stereo. I smiled and ran in after her to dance around with her, something else that had become a frequent occurance. We jumped around and spun for a few songs until 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo came on. It's one of those songs that you can't really dance fast too, but it's not a slow song either. Ashley grabbed my hands and moved my arms with a smile on her face. We were standing a fair distance apart, the only part of us touching being our hands as we moved our hips seperately. We slowly began to move closer together as the song progressed, and when the chorus came around the second time Ashley smiled. _

_"That all you got? I was expecting some wicked Canadian moves" she said with a smirk. _

_"I'm not seeing any wicked LA party moves from you either" I replied. _

_She smiled and let go of my hands, and instead putting her hands on my hips and pulling me closer. I nervously put my hands around her neck and we continued dancing. Ashley began whispering the lyrics, her mouth now inches from my ear._

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
In my head,  
You'll be screaming ohhhh.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head _

_I bit my lip nervously but smiled when she pulled me even closer, out bodies touching everywhere from the shoulders down. I wanted so badly to kiss her, but I was never one to make the first move. Maybe she wasn't really flirting, maybe she was just goofing around, trying to be funny. I looked back at her face to find her staring at me, my own blue eyes taking in the sight of her rich brown ones. I could barely hear the music anymore, I was just so lost in her eyes and her familiar vanilla smell. She slowly started closing the gap between our lips, hesitating at the last minute, unsure if I was okay with what she was doing. I was frozen, I wanted so badly to move that last inch forward so our lips were meet, but i couldn't believe it was happening. Since I didn't move Ashley moved just a bit closer and our lips connected. I can't even explain how wonderful it felt. Her smooth, soft warm lips against mine made me feel like I was glowing. I pulled back for a moment, completely shocked at what had just happened, Ashley immediately started panicking _

_"Oh my god, Spence I'm so sorr-" she began, but i cut her off with another kiss. _

_She was surprised at first but smiled into my lips and pulled me closer. So this was it, this was the begining of Spashley._

_

* * *

_

A/N: So this is the last flashback....at least for now, if i get some inspiration for a date or something I might throw it in. But for a few chapters the story's heading back to Canada :)


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Ashley and I were sitting in my living room, my parents in the kitchen and Glen...well who knows. On the car ride home from King I showed Ashley the text I had gotten from Aiden, the one assuring me I'd fall in love with him again. Ashley was less than thrilled, and judging by her unusual silence at the moment, she still wasn't.

"It won't work ya know" I say, not looking away from the TV.

Ashley glanced at me, momentairily unsure if I said anything at all.

"Whatever scheme that boy is up to. He's not the brighest crayon in the box, I mean he does fine in school and all....but he lacks the creativity to come up with a well developed evil plan" I say.

Ashley bit her lip, the statement not really affecting her much.

"And there's the whole fact that I'm in love with this girl named Ashley Davies" I add on, glancing at her with a smile.

She smiled this time, clearly approving of that. The risk of getting caught kissing is high so instead we opt for a hug, and even though it's just a hug, the emotion behind it is real. I open my eyes, still hugging Ashley and look out the window.

"YES! Ash look!" I scream, ignoring the fact that she's right beside me.

She looks outside and hops up, watching the big, fluffy white puffs fall from the sky. While, yes, there had already been a blanket of snow on the ground, the fact that it was snowing still got me excited. It was one of the things I missed so much about home when I was in LA. I loved snowboarding, sledding and heading out to the barn I rode at to ride horses in the snow.

"Wow Spence, it's so pretty!" she says, mesmorized by the falling flakes.

"Let's go outside" I declare, grabbing Ashley by the arm.

"We're going to go play in the snow? Seriously Spence, what are we, 5?" she asked laughing.

"Hey, I'd say at least 6. Besides, you need to experience this, playing in the snow is one of life's great gifts" I state, digging through the closet to get at the gloves, hats and mittens.

I was still searching for a missing mitten and a hat when my mom came over.

"Spence, you have to come out of the closet" she said.

I nearly toppled over, which would've taken a rack of coats with me. Ashley on the other hand, was snickering in the corner.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked, having regained my balance.

"You're making a mess in there, I just sorted it the other day, here I'll get what you still need" she said, shooing me away.

"Shut it" I mumbled to Ashley, who still found the exchange funny.

About 10 minutes later Ashley and i headed outside wearing winter boots, coats, mittens and hats. We couldn't find any of my snowboarding pants, so we just stuck with jeans. Ashley, the person who had been mocking me about playing in the snow not that long ago was running around trying to catch flakes on her tongue.

"Who's the 5 year old now" I asked.

"I thought we settled on 6?" she said, looking back at me.

We had a snowball fight, made snow angels and even a snowman. Now were just walking through the park as the snow continued to fall. It was completely empty, it was eerie. But, it was always like this during the week, kids had to finish their homework before going out, and even if they did, they could just play in their snow covered yards instead of trudging to the park. Ashley whipped out her red digital camera and began snapping away, a look of awe still glued to her face. She stopped a few paces in front of me and took a picture and smiled when she looked at it.

"My little snow angel" she said in adoration.

"Awe shut up" I said, catching up to her.

"I think we should take some cute coupley pictures in the snow" she suggested, going through the pictures she had taken.

Ashley didn't always show it, but she was a real sentimental romantic. I looked at her and gently brushed a snowy strand of hair from her face. She scrunched her nose and held her camera in front of her.

"Come on Spence, photo op. I bet it'll look so cool with the snow falling" she said, pulling me to her.

The first picture she took was a normal, just the two of us smiling one. As she was about to take another I turned her face to mine and kissed her as the flash went off. Although the picture was taken, the kiss hadn't been broken yet. Ashley smiled into my mouth and pulled me closed, her cold nose brushing against my face. As we opened our mouths to deepen the kiss, her warm breath offered relief for my chilled face, as I'm sure mine did to her. This, in my opinion, was the textbook definition of a perfect moment. Alone, in a beautiful, snow covered park as flakes continued to fall from the sky as I kissed the most perfect human being in the world. A cold breeze travelled through the park and we pulled each other closer, my arms wrapped around Ashley's waist and her's around my neck. Äs we kissed for what felt like an enternity my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Answer that and you die" Ashley mumbled into my mouth.

I smiled and continued kissing her, gently nibbling her bottom lip. This elicited a quiet moan from Ashley, which in turn cause a smirk to emerge on my face. But once again, my phone went off. We continued to kiss as I reached into my pocket and pull it out, opening my eyes to see who it was.

"Oh shit it's my mom" I said, slightly annoyed.

Ashley sighed and wrapped her arm around my waist, looking at the message from my mother that said dinner was almost ready. We walked back to my house with her arm around my waist and my hand over hers, it felt so right to be like this with her.

* * *

Normally dinner at my house isn't anything special, but it was the first one with Ashley here, making it so much better. My parents sat at either end of the table, Ashley and I beside each other on one side and Glen and his new sex-buddy, I think he said her name was Madison, on the other. Ashley continued to charm my family with her humor and wit, I loved how much my family loved her. Although....I was willing to bet their love would be tested once they found out about us. I sighed quietly and Ashley turned to look at me, a look of worry playing on her face. I shook my head and squeezed her hand under the table, silently telling her I was fine. Once dinner was cleared and we were showered, Ashley and I got comfy for our first night in my bed. We were both wearing flannel pj bottoms and t-shirts, our usual choice of boxers for pajamas didn't seem appropriate with the cold weather outside. Ashley sat on the computer, watching a Youtube video of some crazy vlogger, laughing at their lame jokes. I smiled as I looked through the camera laying on the bed. When I came across the picture from the park today I couldn't help but grin. Ashley and I were locked in a chaste kiss, although the passion in it was obvious. Our eyes were gently closed and although it wasn't visible on the screen, you could tell our arms were pulling the other closer. The soft flakes falling in the background made our LA tans stand out a little more, and our cheeks looked like they were radiating happiness. This picture was definitely a keeper.

"Awe, aren't we cute" Ashley whispered, having snuck up and sat behind me on the bed.

I simply nodded, my attention still on how perfectly the picture captured that moment, or even all the moments I had with Ashley. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before resting my head on her shoulders. She smiled and pulled me in closer.

"I love you too Spence" she said happily.

A soft knock at the door caused us to pull apart.

"Come in" I called, secretly hating whoever was ruining our Spashley time.

"Hey Spence, hey Ashley" my dad said, standing in the doorframe, "listen, you're mom and I are leaving for a conference tomorrow morning and we won't be back until the next night and Glen is heading off on some overnight trip with his buddies, do you think you and Ashley can manage for a little bit?" he asked.

"Oh, no worries dad, of course we can" I said, trying not to sound too pleased.

My dad smiled and left, shutting the door behind him. I looked at Ashley, the devilish grin on my face was not mirrored on hers. Instead, she looked like she was in a moment of intense thought. I nudged her softly, getting her attention.

"Why aren't you smirking?" I asked.

"Spence, tomorrow's going to be the most romantic day of your life" she declared proudly.

"Hey missy, we're on my turf, I have control" I countered.

"It doesn't matter who's turf we're on, I already have a plan, therefore tomorrow is led by me" she stated firmly.

I rolled by eyes and scoffed, jumping up off the bed to turn off the lights before diving back in beside Ashley. Our legs became inertwined as our arms pulled us closer together and our heads rested togehter. Ashley placed a gentle kiss on my lips, then my jaw and my neck before placing another one on my lips, being very sure not to get either of us too worked up, although that was seemingly impossible. I had been thinking alot about her, and I knew I was ready to sleep with her, for real though, not just innocent little kisses anymore.

"Ash...I'm ready..." I said, running my hand down her side.

"I know Spence, that's why tomorrow has to be perfect" she whispered into my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been a little longer than normal. Unfortunately procrastonating in university means catching up is about 10 times harder that it was in high school..I learned that the hard way XD. Anyways enjoy this update and thanks again for the reviews :D.

* * *

"Ash" I whispered.

"Mmm?" was all she could get out, seeing as her face was stuffed into a pillow.

"Listen" I said, shaking her a little.

She propped herself up and closed her eyes, trying to hear what I was talking about.

"I don't hear anything"said Ashley, a confused look on her face.

"Exactly" I said, smiling.

My parents and Glen had left at some ungodly hour this morning. Ashley and I had gotten up and seen them off, although we weren't totally functioning yet. But once they left we immediately went back to sleep for a couple hours, there was no sense in us being zombies from lack of sleep today. I glanced at Ashley as she layed a quick peck on my forehead and lept out of bed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I said with a pout.

"Oh chill Spence, I'll be right back, lay down for a bit while I'm gone" she said as she left my room.

That girl was up to something, I wasn't sure what yet but it had to be something. But then again, it's not like she had any crazy connections here, I mean yeah her rockstar dad made it so she could always pull some scheme with the help of the LA elite, but here, no way. I smiled to myself and stretched out in the bed, sighing at the feeling it gave me before relaxing again. I shut my eyes and tried to listen to what Ashley was up to, but all I could hear was the deafening silence that now filled my house. Suddenly that silence was broken by the sounds of pans and dishes crashing around. Just as I was about to get up and see what that girl had done she called to me.

"Spencer Carlin, don't you DARE get out of bed!" she yelled in the most threatening tone she could manage.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down. I felt like I was five again and my mom was making me stay in bed because I was sick, it was ridiculous. My smile returned when I heard Ashley's footsteps making their way up the stairs and down the hall to my room. She peeked her head around the corner with a cheesy grin on her face as she stepped in with a tray with a couple of bagels, donuts and cups of coffee on it.

"Ta da!" she said proudly.

"Awe Ash, how did you do this, I mean my house never even has donuts in it" I said, unable to wipe the dorky grin off my face.

She shrugged as she sat back down and handed me my coffee, which I sipped happily. I stopped and looked at the coffee, then the donuts, then the coffee again before taking another sip.

"This is so from Tim Hortons" I said with a smirk.

Ashley gave me a look of shock and held her hand over her heart.

"Spencer! I'm hurt! Besides, I wouldn't have had time to drive all the way to Tim Hortons and back" she said.

"Ash, this is Hamilton and, like almost every other city in Canada, there's a Tim Hortons on practically every other block" I said, still smirking.

Ashley frowned for a moment, a little sad she'd been caught. Before pouting and looking at me.

"Fine, you caught me, I didn't want to poison you with my horrible cooking skills so I texted that Chelsea girl with your phone last night and asked her to bring it this morning. Plus you always talk about how this place has the best coffee so I figured you'd like it" she said, still pouting.

"Awe Ash, it's still unbelievably sweet...especially the not wanting to kill me part" I said, leaning in and pecking her on the lips.

We ate our little breakfast in bed and Ashley quickly took the tray and dishes away, leaving me alone to brush my teeth and check my emails and facebook. As I was scrolling through my News Feed I noticed Aiden updated his status to say _I've been given a second chance, and it's one I'm not going to waste_. I made a gagging sound before quickly managing my farm on farmville and jumping back onto the bed when Ashley came back.

"God it's already 1:00, we're so lazy" I said smiling.

Ashley shrugged and layed on the bed, her head in my lap. I played with her soft brown locks of hair, a smile on my face, something I tended to do when I was around her. She smiled and brought her face up to mine, kissing me slowly. I ran my tongue against her lips and she broke apart, a small smile on her lips.

"There will be plenty of time for that later missy. But I need to grab a shower" she said skipping away.

My face was stuck in a look of disbelief, she hardly ever was the one to back off, unless things were getting to hot and heavy, but I mean I just wanted to make out. I frowned and started going through my closet absent mindedly. Ashley emerged a little while later in jeans and a sweatshirt and I went off to get myself freshened up. Once my hair was dry and I was in some comfy yoja pants and a long sleeve shirt, I joined Ashley on the couch. As we cuddled and watched an episode of _Gilmore Girls_ she seemed to have a constant smirk on her face, it wasn't her usual devious smirk, it was more of a 'I'm so proud of my sneaky ways' kind of smirk. Once the episode was over and we ate our late lunch it was 5:00 and Ashley jumped up, leaving me to fall face first into the couch.

"Come on Spence, I want you all prettied up and downstairs in one hour" she said, yanking on my arm.

"But-" I began.

"Hey, what did I say, I'm running this show tonight so march missy. Wear something pretty" said Ashley, pushing me up the stairs.

"What about you" I called back.

"I'm getting ready down here silly, it will lack the date feel if we get ready together" she called back.

I smiled and shook my head as I walked into my room and to my closet, searching for something to wear. Once I was ready I looked myself over in the mirror. I had gone with a black, high waisted skirt that had a black bow on it with little bit of tule to give it some pouffy-ness, a red silk shirt and some black strappy heels. My hair looked pretty good, it was straightened and the layers around my face were flipped in to frame my face. I smiled and walked down the stairs as I began looking for Ashley. A sudden knock at my door made me nearly jump out of my skin, but I composed myself and answered. I don't know how she snuck outside as I was coming down the stairs, but there she was. Ashley stood there with a shy smile on her face, although I was a little distracted by how hot her body looked. She was wearing a red and black leopard, halter dress with black tights and high heeled ankle boots, and over top a very stylish black button up coat. Once my eyes made it back to her face I couldn't help but smile even bigger. Her hair was curled softly and her big brown eyes stared at me with all their emotion plainly visible.

"Ready for your date Spence?" she asked, leaning inside and grabbing my coat off the hook for me.

I nodded, still smiling, and went to grab my keys, only to be stopped by her soft hand.

"My girl isn't driving tonight" she said, pulling me outside, taking my house key and locking the door.

I turned around to see a black limo outside, but it wasn't just a limo, it was one of those cool hummer ones! I was speechless at this point, and as Ashley placed her hand on my shoulder I turned into her and kissed her as hard as I could.

"You're welcome" she said with a goofy grin.

We walked hand in hand to the limo and the driver opened the door for us and shut it once we got in. The inside of this thing was insane! I don't know why we needed this, I mean, if she insisted on getting a driver she could've gotten a car or a normal limo. But then again, Ashley loves to go over the top, and I wasn't going to complain about being treated like a celebrity.

"How...I mean, how....did you even" I stuttered, motioning around me

"Well Raife Davies has connections, and they stretch out much farther than LA" she said with a smirk.

The limo ride was spent with talking, some champagne and a lot of stolen kisses. After about an hour it stopped and the driver went around to open our doors. I hadn't really been paying attention to where we were going, but once we stepped out it was obvious, we were in downtown Toronto. I smiled and looked around at the lights and cars, it was like a little reminder of the busy streets of LA, you know...except with snow. Ashley wove her fingers into mine and led me through the doors in front of us, which turned out to be to a gorgeous resturant.

"I have a reservation for Davies" she said smoothly.

We were soon led to a private room near the back of the resturant. It was lit by the soft glow of many candles and in the background there were slow, modern songs being played, unlike the classical playing in the main room.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily" said the man, as he handed us our menus, leaving adn closing the door behind him.

"Ash, you didn't have to do all of this. Just being with you is enough for me" I said, taking her hand over the table.

"I know Spence, but I wanted you to remember this. Plus, if I do this out in the main dining room, we might get some dirty looks" she whispered, leaning over the table to kiss me.

I smiled into her lips and kissed back, holding her hand with one of mine and my other one resting on her cheek.

* * *

The limo ride home was filled with silence as we were tangled comfortably in each other's arms. Innocent kisses were placed on lips, cheeks, arms, hands and any other skin that was exposed. As the limo slowed to a stop I knew we were home, and I suddenly felt excited and nervous all at the same time. Ashley and I thanked the driver as he opened the door and drove off. We walked side by side up to my front door and I slowly unlocked it, allowing us both to step in and take off our coats. When we were at the bottom of the stairs I glanced over at Ashley, who was currently gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

"Spence, if you're not ready-" but she was cut off by my lips.

She moaned softly and we remained connected as we climbed up the stairs and to my room, shutting the door behind us. Ashley gently picked me up and I wrapped by legs around her as she carried me to the bed and softly layed me down, hovering over me for a moment. She broke the kiss and simply looked into my eyes with her piercing brown orbs as she brushed a strand of hair from my face. I pulled her face back to mine as our tongues resumed their wrestling match and our arms pulled us closer together. I carefully rolled us over and straddled Ashley as I sat up, resting on her stomach. I slowly reached behind me and undid my skirt, taking it off and then removing my shirt. I leaned down and placed another kiss on Ashley's lips before she removed her clothes as well. Now we were both in my bed, eyes locked, wearing only bras and panties. Ashley rolled us over once again, resting softly on me before placing kisses on my neck and collar bone. I listened to her breathing as it steadily increased, matching the gaspy breaths I was now taking. I sat up so that we were both upright, our legs tangled together. I gently sucked on her neck, eliciting quiet moan that sounded a lot like my name. Ashley's hands trailed down my back, stopping at the clasp of my bra.

"Spencer, you're sure?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Yes...I love you Ash" I whispered into her shoulder.

She nodded and removed my bra. Her hands found their way to my already hard nipples. She gently pushed me down, not breaking our contact and allowed her mouth to wander over my chest, nibbling and sucking on my nipples.

"Ash..." I moaned.

I could feel her smile into my skin, pleased that I was enjoying it as much as she was. Her hands made their way down to the top of my panties and she slowly slid them down and tossed them aside. She pushed herself back from me and stared at me, an odd expression on her face.

"What?" I whispered.

"It's just, you're so...perfect" she said, taking in my body all at once.

I didn't know how to react. Both the guys that I had slept with never said anything like that, they never stopped and looked at me with the love Ashley's face now displayed. At that point I could feel my heart melting. I reached my hand out to hers and she took it, allowing me to pull her back to me. Now it was her turn to strip. I gently layed her down and kissed her bare stomach, gently running my tongue over her toned abs. My hands soon found their way to the clasps of her bra and I tossed it aside, followed quickly by her panties. I had never seen another girl naked before. Even in gym class the girls would shower in bathing suits so this was new for me. I sat silently and traced every curve of her perfect body as she shuddered in pleasure. I decided I'd do what she did to start, i carefully took one of her nipples in my mouth and used my hand to tease the other one before switching. She pulled me down so I was laying beside her and she wove her arms around my neck and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Her fingers danced down my side and to my thigh as she crawled on top of me, never breaking that wonderful kiss. I sucked in a breath of air as her fingers traced the outside of my opening. Then, I could feel her fingers inside me, I had no idea what she was doing, but I can't explain how amazing it felt. Her fingers pumped and curled at all the right times and soon I felt a strange tension inside of me. I never came for a guy before, honestly, I faked it to stroke his ego, and I'd never tried this on myself so this whole thing was alien to me.

"A-A-Ash..." I studdered out, gasping for air.

"Shhh" she moaned into my ear.

With that the pumping got faster and her thumb found my clit, which sent me over the edge. She stayed inside me as I rode out my orgasm, leaving me panting and with a thing layer of sweat. She smiled and kissed my temple before bringing her fingers to her lips and sucking on them. Curious, I brought her mouth to mine, tasting myself on her lips. Seeing as I had finally caught my breath I figured it was her turn, although I wasn't really sure what to do. I mirrored what she had done to me, starting off with simply teasing her center. She moaned in pleasure and frustration, bringing a childish smirk to my face.

"Spence, come on" she said, bucking her hips towards my hand.

I did as she said and entered her center, mimicking the pumping motion she used on me. Her panting grew louder and her hips moved with my hand more urgently. I carefully curled my fingers and searched with my thumb, by eyes never leaving the look of ectasy on her face. As she climaxed she panted my name, and I'm not gonna lie, that made me pretty proud. I did what she did for me and kept my fingers were they had been as she slowly came back down from her high. Ashley carefully opened her eyes to see my face inches from hers. She buried her hand in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss, though it was softer and sweeter than the ones we had been exchanging earlier. I layed back down beside her, just watching her look up at the ceiling, catching her breath. We layed side by side, just staring at each other. The room was hot and smelt like sex, a constant reminder of the moments experienced a few minutes ago. I buried my face into her collarbone as sleep began to take over.

"I love you" I said quietly.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was "and you're my world".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, I've had alot going on. I found out my University is having a "newcomers" meeting for their gay/lesbian student community center on monday. I have yet to come out, or even really come to terms with my sexuality so I've been debating with myself for a few days whether or not I'm going to go, so writing has been going a little slower than usual.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of fingers gently tracing patterns over my bare back. I kept my eyes closed and snuggled closer to the warm body that was lying next to me, a smile glued to my mouth. My mind began replaying scenes from last night, making my smile that much bigger. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the goddess beside me. Her eyes were opened, staring at the ceiling, a gentle smile playing on her lips as she was lost in her thoughts. I softly kissed her shoulder, catching her attention, and she looked back at me, beaming.

"Morning sleepy head" she murmered.

"Morning" I replied, still smiling.

She sat up slightly, exposing her still uncovered body, which I openly admired. She grinned once she realized my eyes were no longer locked with hers and were instead revelling at the sight of her perfect form. I looked back to her eyes and gently brushed her cheek with my fingers.

"Are you alright, with everything that happened with us last night?" she asked nervously.

"Ash, I'm beyond alright, I'm ecstatic" I whispered, brushing my lips against hers.

I thought I heard something coming from downstairs, but everything except Ashley was totally blocked out at that moment. I felt so much closer to her, and I didn't think that was even possible. It was like our physical relationship was now on the same level as the deep emotional one we shared. At that moment the door swung open and an overly perky Chelsea and Carmen walked in.

"Hey Spence, you weren't answering the door so we used the spare key and-WHOA!" Carmen yelled, pulling Chelsea out of the room and shutting the door.

"SHIT!" I yelled untangling myself from the covers.

I jumped out of bed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to tame it. Ashley was also out of bed, grabbing clothes and throwing them on, tossing some at me. Our silent freak-outs were interrupted by Chelsea calling from the hallway.

"Are you guys decent yet?" she said, trying not to giggle.

"Um...yeah" I mumbled, looking at Ashley who had a look of fear and confusion on her face.

The two girls opened the door, peeking in at first before walking in.

"Well, looks like you ladies had a good night" said Carmen with a smirk.

"Yeah, you guys should've hung a sock on the door or whatever you university kids do" Chelsea added.

I was so confused. I thought they would be totally weirded out and avoid me or something like that when I got around to telling them. But they had just walked in on a naked Ashley and I snuggling in bed and they were cracking jokes.

"You guys aren't, I dunno....freaked out?" I asked, finally looking them in the eyes.

"Pfft, no, we're just upset you didn't tell us that you and your LA roomie were a little closer than we thought" Carmen said, rolling her eyes playfully.

Ashley still hadn't said anything. I wasn't sure if it was because she was still freaking out, or that Chelsea and Carmen's reactions had caught her off guard.

"We were going to come by to see if you wanted to go boarding tomorrow, the conditions have been amazing lately" Chelsea said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm down...Ash?" I said.

"Yeah sure, I'm game" she said, her voice cracking a little.

"Excellent, we'll text you when we figure out what time we'll be picking you ladies up, I promise we'll give you some warning" Carmen said with a wink.

With that the two girls left. Ashley and I hadn't moved, we were attempting to process what had just happen. One minute we were having the perfect morning after, then my two friends had burst in on us and now we found out they're totally cool with it and want to hang out with us.

"Spence?" Ashley finally said.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to her.

"I don't know how to snowboard" she said with a smile.

I started laughing, not because she didn't know how to board, but because I was not expecting her to say that. I was expecting some worried comment about what had just happened. But I guess we didn't have to say anything. We saw that my friends were cool with it. This offered some small beacon of hope that maybe, just maybe, my family would be cool with the amazing thing Ashley and I had going.

The rest of the day went by smoothly as Ashley and I made the most of having the house to ourselves for the next few hours. The moment by parents and Glen walked through the door, our tender kisses at spontanious moments and soft touches stopped, being replaced by friendly chit-chat and discussions about male celebrity heart-throbs. It felt so fake, but seeing as my friends had taken the news so well, maybe my parents would surprise me as well.

* * *

Carmen and Cheslea came by at 7am the next morning. Carmen had borrowed her mom's Range Rover, which had a large storage compartment attatched to the roof that was perfect for snowboards. I carefully put put my white board with pink smoke patterns in it's bag and nto the compartment. Carmen't graffitiied board, Chelsea's multi-coloured one and Carmen's spare zebra patterned one for Ashley's soon followed. Once we got to the hills, Chelsea and Carmen took off, Ashley and I were going to meet them for lunch in a few hours after I gave Ashley some lessons. It was easy enough to get her to the top of the bunny hill, the left was a simple "magic carpet" that required no real effort to get on and off. We sat down at the top and I strapped Ashley's loose foot in the binding, by board was locked on a rack until Ashley could balance and move on her own.

"Spence, I'm gonna fall and die and it'll be gory and gross" Ashley rambled.

I rolled my eyes and knelt in front of her, seeing as she was still sitting at the top.

"Baby, I love you too much to let you die on me" I said, holding her face in my gloved hands.

"Promise?" she asked, looking me in the eye.

I nodded and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips. I stodd up and reached for her hands to help pull her up, once she was up and started wobbling back and forth, a look of panic on her face. I steadied her and pulled her to the edge of the hill.

"Okay, when you first start off you don't carve or just shoot down the hill. You have to learn your heel edge and toe edge first" I explained.

Ashley listened intently to everything I said, and by our last run before lunch I had grabbed my board and was doing hell edges and toe edges down the hill beside her. As we headed to the Chalet to meet Chelsea and Carmen we locked up our boards and searched the building for the other girls. We saw them waving us down, they had managed to snag a table for 4 right by the fire place. Once we got to the table we stripped off our coats, hats, gloves, goggles and sweaters so we could eat comfortably in our long sleeved shrits and snowpants. Lunch was filled with jokes, laughter and general catching up between friends. Ashley and Carmen had run off to grab us some more food, leaving Chelsea and I to talk.

"You know Spencer, I think I knew even before yesterday morning" Cheslea said with a smile.

"What..? How?" I asked

"Yeah you guys don't go all PDA and stuff when you're in public, but there's other give aways. You guys look at each other like you're staring at an angel or something, and when one of you touches the other, you can practically see sparks flying" she said, gushing over us.

I smiled, I guess we couldn't hide everything. There was no way I could not look at Ashley like I do at others, she was my everything afterall.


	8. Chapter 8

"ARGH"

I practically fell through the door, dumping the armfull of boarding gear in the front hall. Ashley skipped in after me, placing the pair of gloves she was carrying on top of the pile. I turned to her and rolled my eyes.

"Wow, that was BEYOND helpful" I groaned.

"I know" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Girls? Is that you" my mom called from the kitchen.

"Yeeeees" we answered together.

We took off our boots, coats and sweaters. Ashley tossed off her snowpants and hung them to dry.

"Come on slowpoke" she urged.

I smirked at the thought that popped into my mind. I began taking off my snowpants in the slowest, most sexual way possible, the smirk never leaving my mouth. Once they were off i tossed them at Ashley, who was just staring, biting her lip.

"Spence! That's not fair!" she whispered, jumping up and down like an annoyed child.

I shrugged and headed off to the kitchen, putting a little extra sway in my hip. I heard a frustrated grunt from Ashley before she started following me, although she stayed behind to enjoy her view. This teasing continued as we entered the kitchen, complete with my childish giggling and Ashley's almost-temper tantrums.

"What's up with you two" my mother said, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, nothing Mrs. C....just an inside joke" Ashley said, regaining her composure.

"Yeah mom, it's a rommie thing" I added, grabbing waters for Ashley and I.

We had missed the usual family dinner and since we stopped for food on the way home, we didn't need to stick around to grab anything from the kitchen. We barely managed to get the door closed before the assault with hands and mouths began. We carefully got our connected bodies to my bed as the make-out session continued. Ashley rested on top of me, never breaking the kiss, and softly ran her fingers along my sides. My hands slowly wandered from their resting place on Ashley's hips, makign their way under Ashley's shirt. I drew a few circles and shapes accross her toned stomache before wandering further up towards her chest. I could feel Ashley smiling into my lips.

"Speeeence" she whispered.

"Yes?" I mumbled into her mouth.

"I...forget" she said, moving her mouth to suck on my neck.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall broke us from our thoughts as well as separated our bodies. As the footsteps got closer we quickly fixed clothing and tamed hair. This whole seeing the family thing was nice, but it was seriously interrupting Spashley time. Glen opened the door, the phone pressed to his hand.

"Spenceer it's Adien. He said you weren't answering your cell" he said, chucking the phone at me.

"Geeze, THANKS Glen" I said sarcastically.

He shrugged and left my room, shutting the door behind him. I looked at the phone with an annoyed expression on my face, and then to an equally annoyed Ashley. I sighed and rested the phone to my ear.

"Hey Aiden"

_Hey Spence, I was calling you all day but you never answered_

"Yeah, I was boarding with Ashley, Chelsea and Carmen"

_Oh, a little girls day out? How about we throw some testosterone into the mix, I'm not doing anything right now? _

"Thanks...but no thanks, Ashley and I are really tired, maybe another time"

_Well actually...I mean, I'm sure Ashley is great and all, but I meant some Aiden and Spencer time, if we don't get any of that how am I supposed to win you back? _

"First of all, Ashley and I come as a pair, I don't just leave her. Secondly, I'm flattered Aiden but I'm not interested! In fact, I've meet someone special in LA...it's pretty serious"

_Oh...well I bet this guy is great and all, but we have history, we were so in love when we were together _

"I don't need to have history with someone to fall in love with them. In fact, what I have with this person is beyond love, I think I've found my forever"

_*click* _

So he hung up on me....well I guess I can't blame him, he professes his love and I shut him down. That little flicker of hope he had to win me back just got put out, now that there's someone else in the picture. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand intertwining with mine.

"I'm your forever?" Ashley asked, a shy smile on her face.

I nodded and looked down, a deep blush creeping up on my face. I've always known I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Ashley, but I never mentioned it to her.

"Good, because it'd be hard to have you as my forever if I wasn't yours" she said, kissing me softly.

When we broke apart I rested her face between my hands, stroking her cheeks with my fingertips. We sat there gazing into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. Then, almost as if on cue my mom walked through the door. Seriously? My family has the worst timing in the world.

"What'd Aiden have to say-Oh..what are you two doing" my mom said, looking at our intimate moment.

"Oh, well Mrs. C, it's this new thing in LA. It's like a massage but way softer, it's really relaxing" Ashley said as we pulled apart.

I was in love with a schemer, it was kinda hot to be honest.

"How interesting. So Spencer, Aiden called? What did that handsome young man have to say" she said happily.

"Nothing mom, he just wanted to see how Ashley and I were doing" I said cooly.

"Oh really? I thought he was going to try and start you two up again" my mom said with a frown.

With that she turned around and left. She has always been an Aiden fan, that boy was eerily good at winning over the parents.

"Your mom really likes Adien I see" said Ashley, a little disapointed.

"Maybe, but she likes you too. Plus I love you. And my love trumps my mother's approval anyday" I said proudly.


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost 1 am when I snuck down to the kitchen. Ashley and I had passed out after hours of small-talk, I loved going to sleep to the sound of her voice. But now I was insanely thirsty so after carefully extracting myself from Ashley's arms I made my way to the kitchen. A saw that the kitchen light was on, which was odd because I thought my family was alseep. I crept closer and heard my parents in the midst of a conversation about Ashley and I.

"Paula I don't see why you're so uptight about this, they're best friends" my dad said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Arthur, you didn't see them when they got back from snowboarding, they were acting very inappropriately. If they do that in public people might think..." my mother said

"People might think what? That they're gay?"

"Yes! God Arthur, we don't want our daughter associated with or confused with one of them!"

"Oh for god's sake Paula! There's nothing wrong with being gay! If you're with someone you love and you're happy it shouldn't matter who they are"

"Arthur, please don't talk like that!"

"Like what?!"

"You're making it sound like our daughter is gay, she isn't! I was merely saying she might get associated with being gay"

"I wouldn't care if she was! Lighten up Paula, why are you acting like this?"

"Well I'm just worried, Aiden called back after he talked to Spencer and he asked me if I was aware of the relationship Spencer was in. She said it was pretty serious! Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Well maybe she was just saying that to get Aiden off her back, and even if she has met someone, she'll tell us when she's ready..now good night!"

I rushed as quietly as I could back up the stairs and to my room, closing the door. That jackass actually told my mother what I said! I mean...my mother, who does that? I was so beyond angry with that boy. I could pretty much guarentee that my mother would be squeezing as many details as possible from me about this secret love. The only good thing about all this was that I learned that my dad didn't care if I was gay. I was hoping his opinion wouldn't change when he found out it was true though. I sighed and climbed back into bed with Ashley, I could wait until tomorrow to get a drink.

* * *

Breakfast was painful that morning. My mother had been dropping hints about me having a boyfriend the whole time, which annoyed me and understandably upset Ashley. It was then that I decided I was going to tell them about us. My parents were both coming home for lunch before going out to work and I was going to tell them then and there. I was sick of having to pull away from Ashley when one of them was coming into the room. My hand twitched painfully when I couldn't hold it because we were in a crowded, public place where someone I went to school with might be. Ashley wanted to be there when I told them, for moral support, although I really didn't want her there in case my parents said anything hurtful. But on the other hand, it was nice to have someone to lean on.

My parents were now sitting on the couch, my mother looking nervous and my father looking, well almost proud, I had a feeling he knew what I was going to say. I stood accross from them, Ashley beside me, although a few inches further away from my parents than I was.

"Spencer, what's going on, you're scaring me" my mother said, her voice cracking a little.

"It's nothing bad mom, I'm not dying or anything, don't worry" I said, trying to smile.

"Come on hunny, just say it" my dad said encouragingly.

My heart was pounding faster and faster. It wasn't pleasant like the quickened heart rate I got when I was with Ashley...this feeling was much worse. I felt Ashley move forward so she was standing beside me and her hands held my forearm gently.

"Come on Spence, just let it out" she said softly.

"M-mom...dad...I'm...." I stuttered.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE PREGNANT!" my mother screamed.

My father, Ashley and I all jumped at the outburst. I shook my head furiously as Ashley and I chanted loud 'NO''s to her. That calmed her down a bit and she took a breath before motioning for me to continue.

"Ashley and I..love each other" I said.

My mom chuckled, eliciting strange looks from all three of us.

"Well you're best friends silly, it's not surprising that you guys love each other like sisters" she said with a smile.

"No mom, that's not it" I countered.

My mom raised her eyebrow, trying to figure out what I was saying

"I-" I started.

"We" Ashley corrected with a nudge.

I glanced at her, I wasn't aware she wanted to adress her sexuality with my parents right now. I mean, yes once I told them I was gay they would assume she was too. But here was Ashley, flat out saying she was gay, not leaving it to be a silent assumption. It meant so much to me that we were really doing this together.

"I mean we....are gay...and in love" I said firmly

I felt Ashley's hands tighten on my arm as we waited for the response.

"Awe Spencer!" my dad said, standing up.

He embraced me tightly, "I'm so proud of you" he whispered.

He looked at Ashley and brought her into the embrace as well, "I'm so proud of both of you" he said.

The three of us separated and looked at my mother, who had not said anything up until this point. All the colour was drained from her face and she looked like the was frozen solid. Suddenly, the paleness turned to pink and then a shade of red, not because she was embarassed...but because she was furious.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" she screamed, standing up.

My dad stepped away from us and braced my mom with his arms, stopping her from moving any closer.

"ARTHUR! DID YOU HEAR WHAT SHE JUST SAID! WE CAN'T ALLOW THIS!" she screamed, even louder than before.

"What are you saying Paula? That we shouldn't allow our daughter to be who she is? To deny her what, or in this case who, makes her happy?" he said, trying to reason with her.

"Not when what makes her happy is a sin!" she said, pleading with my dad.

Ashley's hand moved from my arm and to my hand, squeezing it tightly. Neither of us knew what to say, and we both feared anything we said might set my mother off even more.

* * *

Ashley and I sat in silence in my room. We were both sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of my bed holding each other's hand tightly. The sound of my parents' argument was drifting upstairs, no matter no much we tried to block it out. It had been going on for almost an hour now, neither one was willing to budge on their opinion. It was frustrating how badly I wanted my mother to see things from my point of view.

"Hey Spence...I'm sorry" Ashley said so softly that I barely heard her.

I turned my head towards her and frowned, this was in no way her fault. I should be the one apologizing for my mother's behaviour. Ashley seemed to read my thoughts. Her frown shifted slightly, she didn't want to see me upset, but my mother had made it a little too late for that. A tear rolled down my cheek, I hadn't even been aware that I was starting to cry, I was so worried about Ashley being upset that I wasn't paying attention to myself.

"Awe baby don't cry" she cooed.

She took her hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me to her. We adjusted ourselves so Ashley was still leaning against the side of the bed and I was sitting between her legs, my back leaning against one of her thighs and my legs overtop of her other one. She then wraped her arms around me and pulled by head to her chest, murming to me softly.

"It'll be okay, shhh" she said as my tears continued to fall.

"Why can't she just understand" I said through sobs.

Ashley was silent, she didn't know the answer to that. Some people just couldn't see things from another person's point of view. It made life so difficult when you encountered a person like that and your opinions didn't match, sometimes it resulted in situations like the one we were in now. Ashley began singing softly. It was one of the few things that calmed me down. When I had broken down into tears because school was overwhelming me, she sang to me. When I was upset and confused about anything, Ashley would sing, and my problems would vanish.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense,  
and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense,  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles,  
and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while,_

_oh-ay-oh-ay-oh-oo  
oh-ay-oh-ay-oh-oo_

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much,  
I'll be right beside you,  
I'll be right beside you,_

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath,  
and the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless, When you try to speak but you make no sound,  
and the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud,_

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
I'll be right beside you,_

_I will stay. Nobody will break you,_

_Trust me, trust me, don't pull away,  
Just trust me, trust me.  
Cuz I'm just trying to keep it together,  
Cuz I could do worse and you could do better,_

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense,  
and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense,  
And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
Nobody will break you._

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
Nobody will break you. _

I burried my face into her shoulder as she sung the last note. My sobs had stopped and the last of my tears fell from my eyes. Ashley pulled me tighter and rested her chin on my head as we allowed the shouts from downstairs to be drowned out while we embraced this moment.

* * *

We had fallen asleep like that, holding each other as tight as we could. I opened my eyes a few hours later, not knowing what time it was, but not wanting to move. From the light being cast into my room I could tell that the sun was just begining to rise, god I was never up this early, not since I stopped going to horse shows. I smile played at my lips. I had always loved riding, it cheered me up. I had a horse too, but when I moved to LA my coach agreed to keep it at her barn for free if I let her use it as a lesson horse. That was nice too because then someone would be able to work her for me, and she wouldn't be out in a field getting a big grass belly. My smile grew, that would be the perfect thing to do with Ashley, showing her a place that I held so close to my heart. I slid from her arms and opened by door just as my dad was reaching to knock on it.

"Hey Spence" my dad said, pulling me into a hug.

"Hi dad" I said, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so sorry hunny" he said as he pulled away, looking me in the eyes.

I shrugged. It wasn't his fault at all, he was the one fighting for Ashley and I.

"Dad, do you think Ashley and I can go out for the day?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I didn't make any progess with your mother last night and I was thinking when she gets home it'll be round too" he said tiredly.

"You're the best dad" I said as I gave him another hug.

He smiled and kissed my head softly before heading out for work. I peered into my room, Ashley was still sleeping. I decided to get everything ready without waking her, she needed some rest. I loaded up my car with my saddle, bridles, brushes, blankets, treats and other horse related stuff. Next, I crept around my room and got on some jeans and a few layers to keep warm. Once I was ready I saw accross from Ashley, waiting for her to wake up. At first her arms shifted and she frowned.

"Spencer?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Right here baby" I smiled, she wasn't even completely concious and she realized I wasn't with her, that's just plain adorable.

"Why are you already dressed?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"You're going to meet the girl I love almost as much as you" I said happily.

Ashley gave me a weird look, but I didn't say anything. This was going to be a surprise...especially since Ashley was afraid of horses, but I'd cure her. I tossed her a pair of jeans and she too kmy lead in dressing in layers. We grabbed a quick breakfast and were in the car before 9am...quite the accomlishment. I was about to put the car in drive until Ashley stopped me with her hand.

"Wha-" my question was cut off by a passionate kiss.

"Sorry, it's been too long" she said with a smirk.

I smirked back and layed another peck on her lips before putting the car in drive and heading out.

"So since you won't tell me where we're going, can you tell me about this girl?" she asked.

I shook my head, a smirk plastered to my face. I smiled as I turned onto the gravel path. It was lined with trees, a small house was on the property across from a barn and an attatched areana. There was a large fenced in field at the front, which was currently empty and an even larger one and a few smaller ones at the back.

"My competition is a farm girl?" she asked.

"Well she's got the upper hand, as long as she's within arms' reach of a horse you won't touch her" I said with a smirk.

"Hey! It's not my fault! Horses are terrifying!" Ashley said defensively.

I rolled my eyes as I parked the car and got out, I'd leave the stuff in the trunk for now, no need to freak out Ashley prematurely. Ashley stopped infront of the door that led into the stable.

"Chill Ash, the horses are in stalls, they can't eat you alive from there" I said laughing.

Ashley huffed and followed me into the stable. She got a little closer to me as we walked past the occupied stalls, a smirked once again. The stable was fairly small, only stalls for 20 horses, a wash stall, tack room, small feed room and an office, with the upstairs being one big hayloft. I inhaled deeply, I loved the smell of horses, it was so soothing to me, Ashley...wasn't a fan. I suddenly stopped us and turned.

"Ashley, meet Bacardi" I said proudly


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, so I may have gone a little update crazy today, but I got hit with a bunch of inspiration, so here ya go ;)

* * *

"EEK!" Ashley squeeked and jumped behind me.

Standing inside the stall in front of us was my horse Bacardi. She was the most perfect horse in the world, or at least that was my opinion. She was jet black from head to toe, except for a little spot of white on her forehead that resembled the bat thing on Bacardi bottles, hence her name. She was gentle and had fairly good manners, although, she could be a bit of a hand full when riding. But this horse could jump the moon, not to mention the speed she had too. When it came down to a final jump off, no one stood a chance against Bacardi and I. I smiled and opened the door. She perked her ears and came closer to me. I smiled and stroked her neck gently.

"Hey baby, did you miss me" I cooed to her.

"Spencer! It's a horse! Why do you do thesengs to me" Ashley pleaded, she had backed up even further when I opened the door.

"Ash, come on, Bacardi is a sweetie, you'll love her, just give her a pet" I said with a pout.

Ashley glared at me, then the horse and back at me. She took a few steps forward and stretched out her hand. Bacardi closed the distance with her muzzle, letting out a warm breath. Ashley squeeked again and stepped back.

"Happy?" she said.

"Very" I retorted proudly.

I kissed Bacardi and closed her stall door, noticing the disgusted look Ashley gave me.

"I'm never kissing you again" she said, srunching her nose.

"HA! Good one" I said laughing.

She shrugged, Ashley knew she couldn't keep her hands...or lips off of me.

I showed Ashley around, and she helped me unload my car, although she complained the whole time. I wasn't going to ride just yet, there were lessons later on and I wanted to see if they needed Bacardi in any of them. But no one was here, so I took Bacardi out of her stall and started fitting her new blanket to her. Her old pink one was getting weathered and torn, and last week my mom had gone out and picked up a new Burberry patterned one, which looked amazing on her. As I put it on her so I could adjust the straps Ashley sat a fair distance away, eyeing the horse carefully. I sighed, at least she wasn't screaming at her anymore, that was progress. As I bent down to grab a loose buckled Bacardi stomped at an itch on her leg. Although she came nowhere near my face, she was always very careful with her feet when people were around, Ashley didn't like the fact that it had happened at all.

"Hey horse! You hurt my girl and you're off to the glue factory!" Ashley said, standing up and pointing at Bacardi.

"Ash!" I said, she didn't have to threaten my mare.

"Just sayin'" she replied before sitting back down.

I smiled, I loved how protective my baby was of me. My smiled remained present as I finished adjusting the blanket and put Bacardi back in her stall. I shivered slightly, the cold was starting to get to me.

"Hey Ash, you cold?" I asked.

"Freezing" she said, getting up.

"Come on, the office is heated, we can watch a movie or something for a bit" I said, taking her hand.

I took off my coat and shut the door behind us as the warm air from the furnace hit me. Ashley did the same and then we both removed our sweatshirts. I smiled and flopped down on the couch. I'd sat here many times with an ice pack on some part of my body while my coach called my parents to tell them I needed to see a doctor because I fell off. Let's just say Bacardi and I didn't always see eye to eye when it came to jumping when I first bought her. She would see one distance, I would see another or she would go left and I would go right, but I'd like to think we had all those kinks worked out by now. Ashley joined me as I pressed play to see what was in the DVD player. It was _Racing Stripes_.

"It's kinda a kiddy movie" I said with a shrug.

"I wasn't planning on watching the movie" Ashley said, inches herself closer until she was on top of me.

"Well, we could always watch a different one" I said, playing dumb.

"No"

"I could show you the arena again"

"No"

"We could..."

"Shut up and make-out?"

That shut me up. I grabbed her shirt and pulled her to me, closing the distance between us. Our lips moved fiercely as we quickly deepened the kiss with our tongues. Ashley rubbed the crotch of her jeans against mine and I suddenly became aware of how badly I wanted her. Our first time had been amazing, but I was a little nervous and not sure about what to do. Now that I knew what to do, and how amazing it was, I was craving it so much more than ever before. I laced my fingers into Ashley's hair as her arms were locked at my sides, trapping me under her.

"Little Spencer Carlin is all grown up" came a voice with a smirk in it.

"She didn't even tell us she was coming home" said another.

Ashley and I sat up and I turned a deep shade of red. Standing in the door was my coach, the main coach of the barn and a woman who's daughter rode and boarded her horse at the barn. Ashley slid off me as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Hey guys, I'm back" I said with a shy smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Ashley and I hadn't moved. We were both staring at the audience we had gathered, Ashley with a little smirk on her face, me looking just shocked. I mean seriously? Can we ever catch a break? Ashley slowly backed up and sat up, not making eye contact with me while she tried not to giggle, she was enjoying my humiliation a little too much for my liking.

"Well don't just sit there Carlin, give us a hug! We haven't seen your ass around here in months!" my coach yelled.

I rolled my eyes and got up, hugging my coach, then the other one and finally the third lady.

"And how about you introduce us to your lady friend" she added, glancing at Ashley.

"Oh, right. Guys this is Ashley, Ashley this is Heather, Sue and Tammy" I said gesturing to the three ladies in order.

Sue had originally been my coach, but once I got good enough to buy my own horse and start showing Heather took me under her wing. She was constantly showing and brought Bacardi and I along to most of them. She was only a few years older than me so we had bonded and become pretty close friends. Tammy's daughter boarded a horse at the barn so she was around a lot. She was pretty cool and was more like a teenager stuck in an adult's body at times, so she was easy to be around. Ashley looked at them and waved, the hint of a smirk still on her face. Before anything else could be said Ashley's phone went off.

"Shit, I gotta take this, I'll be right back" she said, kissing me on the forehead and heading into the stables.

The three people in front of me just stared, smug expressions on their face. Sue sat down behind her desk while Heather and Tammy grabbed a seat on some chairs in front of it.

"So Spence, when were you going to tell us about Miss Ashley?" asked Tammy.

I blushed and shrugged. Tammy smiled and got up to check on her daughter's horse while Sue grabbed the lessons sheets for that night and went to post them in the stables, leaving Heather and I alone. I'm sure Heather was a little more than confused. Aiden had come to a lot of my shows to help out, although he bitched about it the whole time. I had told Heather on more than one occassion that I loved him and was happy with them, but that was all before I knew what love really was. We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"I dunno, I guess I've always known somehow, it just took Ashley for me to realize it" I said slowly.

"Aiden...?"

"I dunno, I guess he was just there. If he hadn't been I probably would've known a lot sooner, but having him around didn't leave me any reason to question myself"

Heather simply nodded. I could tell she was a little freaked out, but she was trying. She looked up at me as we both tried to think of a way to break the silence that had taken over. Almost as if they had read my mind Ashley and Tammy walked in. I silently let out the breath I didn't know I was holding as I pat the spot beside me, motioning Ashley to sit with me.

"Sorry, daddy dearest was calling. He wanted to check in on us" she said with a smile, which I mirrored as she rested a hand on my cheek.

I was so happy that her dad liked me. Ashley idolized the man so much, and I knew it meant a lot to her that he strongly approved the girl that his daughter loved.

"Hey! No puke worthy coupley stuff you two!" Tammy shouted, pointing at us.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Whenever one of 'the girls' (which was the adopted name for the group of 6 of us who boarded and showed together) brought a boyfriend along Tammy said the same thing.

"It's the same with all you girls and your boyfriends....or I guess in this case girlfriend. Just because it's a whole lot hotter with you two doesn't mean it's not sickeningly cute" she said with a wink.

I stuck my tongue out at her and laced my fingers with Ashley's as I took her hand. I pulled her up with me as I stood up, heading for the door.

"Wait, where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going to ride Bacardi. After that I'm going to get one of the school horses ready and you're going to get a riding lesson from me" I stated as we walked out of the office.

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"I'm NOT getting on a horse, no way no how"

"Well how if you let me give you a riding lesson, I'll let you give me another kind of lesson tonight?"

"............Get your horse ready! The sooner you ride the sooner you can teach me!"

"Horndog"

"Tease"

* * *

I cantered around the arena, glancing at the jumps as we went past them. Ashley was sitting in the little viewing corner that was set up in the arena. Heather sat beside her as the two laughed and got to know one another. I smiled at the fact that the love of my life was getting along with one of the people I look up to the most.

"Let's get her jumping! She hasn't jumped a course in ages" called Heather.

I nodded. I had already warmed her up over some low single fences so now we could get to the real jumping. I wasn't going to push Bacardi too hard today, the kids in the school didn't work her too hard so she was already starting to sweat. The jumps were about 3', they posed no problem to either of us. We did a few simple courses before I decided to call it quits for the day. Bacardi was damp with sweat so I threw a balnket on her, walked her out, groomed her and put her back in her stall. Once all that was done I clapped my hands and turned to Ashley.

"First, let's get you suited up kiddo" I said happily.

"Fine" she grumbled.

I smiled and sat her down. We had the same sized feet so once i replaced my boots and half chaps with my regular shoes, I gave them to Ashley. I tossed her a pair of my riding gloves to keep her hands warm before pulling her to the list of lessons for later today.

"Spence what about my head? I could-"

"If you into another dramtic story about a very gory death I will kick your cute little butt. Relax, you can just wear my helmet, but you don't have to put it on just yet dork" I said, scanning down the list.

Ashley watched me intently, the ghost of a childish pout on her face because of her antics being interrupted. I nudged her with my shoulder, eliciting a more defined pout, which all too quickly changed when she couldn't hold in her giggles anymore.

"Perfect! Hercules isn't being used in any of the lessons tonight" I said happily.

"Hercules...." Ashley said nervously.

I laughed and took her hand once again, leading her towards the aisle with the school horses. We made a quick stop in the tack room so I could grab Hercules' bridle and girth, Ashley was using my saddle and such, but Herc used a different bit in his bridle than Bacardi and used a different sized girth. Once I had what I needed I put it with the rest of the stuff I had gathered for Ashley in the aisle. I let go of her hand, much to her disapproval.

"Oh relax silly, I'm just going to grab Herc, wait here" I instructed, leaving a very nervous looking Ashley.

I frowned and kissed her, whispering_ I'll be right back _and _I won't let anything hurt you _between each kiss. I quickly spun around and grabbed a lead rope, heading towards Herc's stall. I smiled at him and opened the stall, greeting him with a pat on the neck.

"You be good to my girl" I whispered to him before bringing him to Ashley.

Ashley raised an eyebrow at me as I stopped with Herc in front of her, attatching the cross-ties to his halter to keep him in place while we tacked him up.

"_This_ is Hercules?" she asked.

I nodded and patted him on the back. With a name like that Ashley was probably expecting some massive horse, like the Clydesdales used in the Budweiser ads. That was not Herc. He was a sweet pony. Not a miniature pony or anything, but still a pony. He was 14.2 hands high, which meant about 5 feet from the ground to the whithers on his back. Since Ashley was about 5'5, same as me, and light, Herc could easily carry her. His grey coat was soft and thick and his eyes were sweet and understanding.

"Oh.." Ashley said, the nervousness in her voice dropping.

I taught Ashley how to brush him and pick out his feet...although all of this happened after the 10 minutes it took just to convince her to touch him. Once the initial touch had occured, everything went much smoother. Ashley started going over his coat with a brush once again.

"It's a soft brush, you use it more like this.." I said, walking towards her.

I stood behind her and placed my hand over hers, wrapping the other one around her waist. She smiled and leaned into me as I guided her hand softly. I put my head into her shoulder, breathing in sharply. The sweet smell that was Ashley mixed in with the smells of horses and grain. I closed my eyes and sighed, god I loved this girl.

"Can you teach me how to put all that stuff on him" she whispered.

I nodded, remaining where I was for a moment longer. I walked towards the tack, both of us slumping from the loss of contact. Within moments I was back, showing Ashley how to put everything on. As I did up the last buckle I smiled at the handsome looking pony. I might have gone a little overboard with the accessories and extras, but I wanted him to look good with my girl.

"I don't think he approves of the pink Spence" Ashley laughed.

I shot her a 'shush you' sort of look and glanced back at the pony. The boots on his legs and saddle pad were pink, but I'm sure he didn't mind. Ashley stepped closer to him and pointed to my martingale I had put on him. The leather loop that rested loosely around the base of his neck had a strap that ran to the noseband on his bridle and between his front legs, attatching to the girth on his belly.

"What's this for?" she questioned.

"It's so a horse can't raise their head too high. He doesn't do that unless he's super excited, but I want to be sure with you on his back. Plus the strap will give you something to balance with, instead of messing with the reins, which in turn might bother his mouth" I said.

She smiled nervously. I stepped closer to her and pulled her to me by her beltloops. I ran my nose along her jawline, then tilted my head up slightly so I could do the same with my lips. I could feel Ashley's breath hitch as I gently sucked on her neck.

"Oh god" she breathed.

"Mmmm?" I mumbled into her neck.

She grabbed my face and pulled it to her lips. I smiled into her lips and pulled away.

"You don't have to ride if you don't want to" I whispered, resting my forehead on hers.

"And give up the opportunity to give you a couple lessons of your own?" she cooed.

* * *

Ashley sat in the saddle, an unsure expression on her face. Hercules stood patiently as his rider calmed her nerves, I patted him gently from my spot beside him.

"Kay, I'm ready" she said confidently.

I smiled and nodded. I stepped to Ashley's leg and placed a hand on her calf.

"Ok, remember to keep your heels down, and just give him a big squeeze with both legs" I insructed, grinning as Ashley did as I said.

I moved back to Herc's head as he lurched to a walk. The lesson went smoothly, Ashley even got him to trot for a couple seconds. I was so proud of my girl, and I kept reminding her of that fact as we packed up my car.

"Baby I just can't believe how well you did" I praised.

"Awe Spence, stop!" she said, embarassed.

We walked back into the stable, there were some more people wandering around now. School was out for the day so the evening lessons were underway. We found Heather and said our goodbyes, I told her we'd probably be back in a few days though. With one final pat to Bacardi we headed out, not really sure where we were off to. We weren't quite ready to go back to my house yet so we grabbed a quick bite at a drive thru and continued driving.

"Where to Spence?" asked Ashley, playing with our intertwined hands.

"I know just the place" I said happily.


	12. Chapter 12

_"I'm going to start it without you!" I called. _

_"Shut up Spence! It's not my fault movie night feasts take so much time to put together!" called Ashley from the kitchen. _

_I rolled my eyes and put down the TV remote as I grabbed the purple blanket off the arm of a chair. I brought it back and unfolded it, curling myself under it as I waited for Ashley. It was friday night and we were having a little movie "date". Nothing much had happened between us since those first kisses we shared a week ago. When we were walking around the house we would both make an effort to brush the other's hand, or sit a little closer than normal on the couch together, but that was about it. No more kisses, aside from friendly pecks on the cheek when we were leaving or coming back to the house. Because of this sudden halt in our 'relationship' or whatever it was at that time, Ashley had decided that we should go on a date. The only problem was that I was a little unsure about being on a date with another girl in public, even though it was Ashley. We both knew that we would act like a couple of friends hanging out if we were under the watchful eyes of the public, so Ashley decided our date would be here, where there was no one to judge. _

_"You could help you know" said Ashley, walking into the room with an impossibly large tray that was covered in plates and bowls. _

_"I got the movie ready, my work is done" I said with a shrug. _

_She stuck her tongue out and set everything that was on the tray onto the table. There were bowls of chips, gummy worms, skittles and popcorn along with plates covered in oreos, poptarts and twinkies. Ashley had also brought out a selection of drinks; pepsi, sprite, root beer, corona and coolers. _

_"We are going to be so sick tomorrow" I said, gaping at the spread in front of me. _

_"Yes we are" Ashley said proudly. _

_She joined me on the couch and got under the blanket, slowly taking my hand and lacing our fingers together. I smiled as we both used our free hand to start making a dent in the ocean of junk food before us. After a few bites I pressed play, since I had chosen the movie I wasn't afraid that I was going to die of fright at any point during it. _

_"Awe Spence, 10 Things I Hate About You?" she groaned _

_"Well I'm sorry that it doesn't have people being eaten alive or an explosion every 5 seconds" I said smugly. _

_The rest of the movie was spent in silence as we ate, drank and watched the movie, our hands never separating. When we got to the prom scene Ashley scoffed. _

_"What?" I said looking at her. _

_"The whole high school dance thing" she said with a shrug. _

_"What about it?" _

_"I don't get it" _

_"What..like prom?" _

_"No, high school dances in general, I mean what's the point?" _

_"They're fun" _

_"They don't look like it" _

_"You've never been to one?" _

_"Nope, I was home schooled. I never got to do the whole, slow dance with the person you like or love or whatever in the gym. Frankly I don't think I missed much" _

_"Oh, I'm sorry" _

_"No big deal, I'm not home schooled anymore, so it doesn't effect us. Now shut up and watch the movie _

* * *

_The movie had ended a long time ago. Ashley and I hadn't moved or said anything, we were simply sitting on the couch, holding hands under the blanket. I finally decided I had to break this silence, taking a nervous breath before speaking. _

_"Ash, what are we" I asked nervously._

_"Huh..I was going to ask you the same thing" she said, turning to me. _

_"What do you want us to be?" I said, looking into her eyes._

_She was silent for a moment and I was fearing the worst. _

_"Oh.." I said sadly. _

_"No Spence! It's just, you're or at least I thought you were straight" _

_"You and me both...but this feeling isn't going away Ash. I thought I was straight, or I just assumed I was, but I really don't think I, I mean I know I'm not" _

_"So...I mean if that's true.." _

_"It is" _

_"Would you maybe, possibly consider beingmygirlfriend?" _

_"What was that last part Ash?"_

_".........Spencer Carlin, would you please be my girlfriend?" _

_"Why Ashley Davies I'd be honoured" _

_We sat there, simply looking at each other. It was at that moment that I remembered how badly I'd been wanting to kiss her, an urge I'd had ever since we'd broken from our last one. Almost as if she read my mind she gently grabbed my shirt and jerked me forward. As I fell forward she eased herself back so I was laying on top of her. We stayed there for a moment, a tender G rated moment...although that didn't last. Ashley pulled my face hungerly to hers, crushing our lips together. I swear if my eyes had been opened I would've seen sparks flying at the contact as an electric current seemed to pulse through my lips. The kiss quickly deepened as she ran her tongue along my lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues began exploring the other's. One of my hands was beside Ashley's face on the couch, holding myself up. I took the other and laced the fingers in her soft hair, trying desperately to get her closer to me, although that was an impossible task. Her hands wandered to my jeans and slid into my back pockets, gently squeezing every so often. Our mouths parted as we ran out of air, but we were nowhere near done. Ashley's mouth traced my jaw and neck, sucking and biting at random points. I moaned quietly as I brought her face to mine. _

_"I swear to god if I have a hickey I'm going to kill you" I said between kisses _

_"I just want to make sure everyone knows you're mine" she growled. _

_She had no idea how right she was. That girl had my heart, my soul, my everything, and I didn't mind it one little bit._


	13. Chapter 13

"Spence it's really not safe to text and drive" Ashley lectured.

We'd been driving around for about an hour since I told Ashley that I had a plan. I had been texting Carmen for a little while now, I needed a little assistance if my plan was going to work. This whole time Ashley thought we were on our way to our destination, I was actually just killing time.

"Earth to Spencer!" she called a little louder.

"Oh sorry, it's just Chelsea is freaking out about this guy Clay, it's kinda cute actually" I said with a shrug.

She just nodded and leaned back into her seat, closing her eyes for a moment. I checked my watch, we still had another couple of hours, so I pulled into the mall parking lot.

"What are we doing here babe?" she asked.

"Well these clothes kinda smell like barn, and I don't really feel like risking running into my mother at my house to get clothes, so I figured we could just buy some" I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"You could at least tell me where we're going" she said as we walked into the mall.

"Awe, now where's the fun in that. Besides, it's MY turn to organize a night" I said, dragging Ashley into the nearest store.

A few hours later we left the mall, our old clothes in the bags we were carrying. I had gone with a short, spagetti strapped dress. It was white with black reptile and zebra print blended together. I paired it with black pumps, making myself looking pretty hot in my opinion. Ashley had gotten a pair of black dress shorts and a short, tight black vest with silver accents, revealing her red bra underneath, matching the red heels on her feet. We had also gotten out hair washed and styled. Mine was lightly curled and pulled into a side pony while Ashley's soft beachy curls hung freely around her face. Our makeup made us look polished off, and a quick trip into the Body Shop made Ashley smell like vanilla spice and me like Satsuma.

"Will you tell me where we're going noooow?" Ashley whined.

"Umm...NO, but we took just long enough at the mall, so we can finally get to your surprise" I beamed.

"You were running on a timeline? Spence, it's almost 11:00, what could possibly be open now, I mean the hair salon had to stay open late to finish us?" she asked as we pulled back onto the road.

I sat in silence for the ride, ignoring all her questions and childish fits, smirking occasionally. My smirk turned into a smile as we pulled into the parking lot of our destination.

"Spence...we're at King...why are we at you're old school?....." said Ashley, clearly very confused.

"Come on, I'll show you" I said, getting out of the car and running to the doors to escape the cold.

We were met at the doors by a security guard, who quickly let us in. Ashley gave me a weird look as I led her through the halls.

"Spencer Carlin, I didn't know you had such awesome connections" she said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her down a flight of stairs and stopped at a closed set of double doors. Ashley looked at me with a weird look as she read the sign on it.

"The gym? Your idea of a hot date is a game of one on one?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I scoffed and pulled the doors opening, beaming as I heard her gasp. The walls were covered in white twinkle lights which gave the gym a supernatural glow. The eges of it were covered with fake snow and little evergreen trees were scattered around the room, hiding the large speakers that connected to the DJ table. Also, a large banner hung from the ceiling with the words_ Winter Wonderland_ written in glittery lettering. I glanced over at a still speechless Ashley as she tried to take it all in.

"There was a winter dance tonight and Carmen is on the planning commitee. So I remembered you said you've never been to a high school dance so I got her to convince the teachers to take everything down tomorrow and she said she DJ table can just play normal CDs without anyone working it so I figured-" I rambled.

"You really did that Spence?" she breathed.

"Do you like it?" I asked nervously. "

Ashley walked back over to be and kissed me softly, I'd take that as a yes. I smiled and walked over to the DJ table, flipping through the CDs, looking for one in particular. I smiled as I found it, Chelsea had put it together for me when I texted her. It was a mix CD filled with slow and fast songs so we wouldn't have to go back and forth, changing them every now and then. Ashley smiled as I put the CD into the player and turned up the volume. The bass quickly filled the room as Ashley took my hand and led me onto the designated dance floor. I laughed when I realized what song it was, Girls On The Dancefloor by Far East Movement. Our dancing started off fairly innocent as we got into the feel of the music. Although by the third song we had shifted into sexy grinding, pulling hips closer and devouring lips, not bothering to breathe. Our hot and heavy makout session continued through multiple songs, fast and slow. As the song ended we finally broke apart, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen. Another slow song came on as we rested our foreheads together, my hands snaking around Ashley's neck and her's hugging my waist protectively.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I gently stroked the back of Ashley's neck with my finertips, sending a shiver through her body.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever _

Ashley smiled at me as I removed my forehead from hers and placed it on her shoulder, breathing in deeply.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing _

The end of the song marked the end of the CD Chelsea had made, but neither Ashley nor I moved, we were locked in place, not wanting to get back to reality.

"Spence..I love you so freaking much" she cooed.

I smiled and took her hand. I led her accross the gym and up onto the stage, moving the closed curtains aside as we passed them. I pulled her close to me once again and kissed her. As I went to pull away she cupped the back of my neck and pulled me back. As she pulled away something caught her eye. There was a large high jump mat back there, it was always there. During breaks and spares couples would occasionally make-out back here, it was a well known fact, but no one ever had the guts to have sex there, especially during school hours. I smiled, I had a feeling Ashley and I could change that. She raised her eyebrow as I pulled her back into a kiss and led her to the mat. Tonight was turning out to be even better than I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: SOOOOO SORRY that's it's been a long time. Both good and bad things have been happening, first of all my computer got a stupid virus and had to me shipped out for repair, secondly the girl I've got a crush started hanging out with me so I've been spending lots of time with her :D

* * *

I smiled as Ashley pushed me gently to the mat, a devilish grin on her face. I propped myself on my elbows and looked at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, are you gonna join me?" I asked.

Her smirk only grew bigger as she pulled the remote for the CDs out from her pocket. She peeked her arm out behind the curtain, pressing buttons as she listened for the song she wanted. Finally, she found what she was looking for and stepped closer. I laughed a little as So Hott by Kid Rock came on.

"Really Ash?" I quipped.

"Hey, this is just my music for your little show, we'll get down to business when it's over" she said, taking another small step forward.

As the lyrics began she leaned into my ear and whispered "you got a body like a devil and you smell like sex".

With that she pulled me forward so I was sitting on the edge of the mat, legs hanging over the edge. As the music continued Ashley's body moved with the guitar, popping in ways that seemed unnatural to most humans, but she did it oh so well. Then, the first articles of clothing was shed, then the next, until she was standing in front of me in her bra and thong. My breath hitched as she sat daintily on my lap and began grinding into me.

"Ashhhh" I moaned.

This was pure torture, I wanted her inside of me, lips pressed to mine, both of us completely naked right then and there. I continued to beg and plead until the song ended and Ashley hit another button, stopping the next song from playing.

"I just wanted to make sure you wanted me" she said, pushing me onto my back.

"God Ashley, I ALWAYS want you" I breathed.

Our lips met and once again there was sparks, that always seemed to happen, though I wasn't complaining. I slid my tongue against her bottom lip, begging to deepen the kiss, but Ashley pulled away, leaving me with a slightly hurt expression.

"Something's wrong" she said thoughtfully.

I looked down; unsure of what I said or did to stop what I thought was going to be our second time having the greatest sex in the world. Ashley noted my expression and frowned.

"I know! You're wearing too many clothes" she said with a grin.

That was so not cool; in fact I was a little mad that she had made me worry so much. Although, this frustration quickly evaporated as Ashley tore all my clothes off of me and discarded what little she still had on. So there we were, naked, on a high jump mat, behind a curtain, in a gym, at my old high school...it was pretty damn hot if you ask me.

"Ashley, can we please resume kissing, because like my mother always said, kissing leads to-"

"This" she interrupted, pressing her lips to mine and tracing the outside of my core with her fingers.

My breath once again hitched, I loved the way she knew just how to touch me. My lips moved hungrily with hers, my hands on her naked waist. One of her hands still teased my now soaked center, while the other one kneaded my breast gently.

"F-F-Fuck Ash, please!" I stammered as our lips parted for air.

With that I felt two fingers plunge into me. While I thought that after last time I knew what to expect, I was so wrong, it was so much better than I remembered. I moaned Ashley's name over and over and she pumped into me, her neck buried into my shoulder. My hand began to wander as my pleasure continued. I slid it smoothly between us, reaching for her wet core. I felt her muscles tense and her fingers momentarily froze and she moaned. But within seconds her focus returned to her own to hands as we began to share our pleasure. For the first time I came with someone, my ecstasy was heightened as I heard Ashley scream for me, before collapsing her panting body on top of me. We stayed that way for a while before Ashley propped herself up once again.

"Can I try something?" she breathed.

I looked at her curiously before nodding. With that she slid backwards, leaving a trail of sweet kisses along my heated stomach. Within moments I realized what she was doing. I suddenly felt nervous, I'd never even come close to having someone with their mouth...down there. I'd try giving oral to a guy before, yeah, worst experience ever, ever since then I've been turned off the idea. But the way Ashley so delicately blazed a trail of kisses on her way to her destination, well I suddenly had no problem with it. She stopped just below my belly button and looked up at me.

"Have you ever...?" she asked.

I shook my head, but signalled for her to continue. I was so wet again, I had no idea I could just keep going like this, I really, really liked the possibilities this laid out for me. Suddenly I felt a tongue brush against my folds, sending pleasant shivers down my spine. After a few moments of teasing Ashley's mouth alternated between plunging into my core and sucking on my clit, and this once again sent me over the edge. Once I regained my breath it was her turn. I was looking forward to this time not having any cluelessness about what to do, so to get warmed up I figured I'd start with my fingers. Within moments I had Ashley taking raspy, shallow breathes, begging and pleading for more, but then I decided to try out my mouth. I tentatively licked her folds and soon couldn't get enough. I loved the way she tasted, the way I could swirl my tongue and have her scream my name. As she came down from her high we locked eyes and I rested on top of her.

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"Best. Dance. Ever"


End file.
